


Sarah

by peggys



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: You comfort Steve after he has some flashbacks/nightmares about his mother





	Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> A/N: It’s three in the morning and I have school tomorrow so this is going to be pretty shitty. Also shoutout to Sarah Rogers for being the baddest bitch out there.

You woke up suddenly, seemingly for no reason at all. You checked the time. 3:17 am. The empty space next to you in your bed revealed why you had awoken from your slumber. Steve had another nightmare.

Whenever he has nightmares, he gets out of bed and goes into the kitchen to get a snack, and sometimes into the living room to watch TV if he can’t fall back asleep.

You pressed your cold feet to the even colder wooden floors and grabbed a sweater to throw over your tank top as you made your way out of your bedroom and into the kitchen to greet Steve. He was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar with a glass of milk. He was just staring at the white liquid in the clear glass.

“Steve?” You got his attention and walked over to him, resting your chin on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” He sounded distant and distracted, it was obvious that he was lying.

You kissed his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I had another nightmare,” He responded.

“Well yeah, I figured that much out,” You said, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck from behind, so your arms were draped across his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, actually, I do, if that’s okay,” He said, sipping the last of his milk and putting the glass down on the counter.

“Of course it’s okay.”

He began telling you about how he dreamt of his mother. He told you how it wasn’t exactly dreaming, it was reliving, it was remembering. He explained how he woke up, sobbing, when he remembered her funeral.

“Steve?” You said. His head turned up to you at the sound of your voice. “What do you remember about your mother?” He smiled.

“Lots of things,” He replied. “But I also forget lots of things..”

“What kinds of things do you remember?” You asked, curiously. You unwrapped your arms from his neck and walked around to his side, instead of behind him. He put his hands on your waist as he rested his head on your collar bone, closing his eyes and remembering everything he could about the amazing woman.

“Her name was Sarah. Sarah Rogers. She had this golden blonde, almost dirty blonde hair, like mine. She was taller than me,” He let out a chuckle, “but that was before the serum. She always wore these dresses that went down to her feet, and they all had these really odd floral prints on them. She was not a greedy woman- she was selfless, and loving, and kind. She was amazing- she treated Bucky like a son, she put up with all of our little kid bullshit, she was truly an amazing lady.”

“She sounds incredible,” You said, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

“She was, she really was,” Steve smiled as all these feelings of nostalgia rushed back to him. “God, I miss her so much,” He lifted his head off of your collarbone, but kept his firm grip on your waist. You spread your arms open wide and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around your waist, instead of just his hands, and you wrapped yours around his neck. He buried his face into your shoulder.

“It’s okay, Steve,” You reassured him, “Do you want to try and go back to sleep?”

He nodded his head, agreeing with the idea of getting some rest.

“Okay, let’s go,” You broke the hug and held onto his hand. He stood up from his stool and trudged behind you, into your bedroom. You pulled off your sweater and tossed it onto the floor before crawling into your bed and under the blankets as Steve quickly followed. 

You opened your arms and he nuzzled his face into your neck as you wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back. Usually, it was the other way around- you would cuddle up to him- but tonight, he needed it. You moved your hands into his soft hair, gently playing with it and twirling it around your fingers.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. A lot.’

“I love you too. A lot.”


End file.
